The Call
by OC nd OTH fan 4 LyF
Summary: When Haley Hears a disturbing phone call, she runs away to New york to find a new life.... and a new husband.
1. Default Chapter

R&R   
  
Overview: Haley Walked out on Nathan after a disturbing Phone call she over heard between Petyon, Brooke, and Nathan.. This was over 5 years ago, now Haley Moved to New York to find a new life.... And a new husband.  
  
WhEn HaLeY WaLkEd Out Nathan sat in his room door locked, and the phone was close to his ear... on the other end was Brooke and Peyton, pretending to make out... :: it was Saturday.. Haley Always calls Lucas on Saturday.::  
  
1-543- She started to dial.. when she heard noises from the phone She listened as the noises would come from Peyton and Brooke, and Nathan would say " Oh Yeah!".. Haley felt tears running down the side of her cheek, as she put the phone back onto the cradle, and started to walk upstairs, she tried to get in, she used a bobbypin, and solemnly walked into the closet and put her stuff in boxes. Upon Haley coming in he hung up the phone, and went into the closet, and masaged haley's shoulders.  
" What's Wrong?" He said kissing her ear She said... "Nathan.. the past 3 months have been good, but i think it would be better if we were just friends...As in: I Heard your phone call. It's Saturday.. You know talk to Lucas Day.. I'm moving back in with my parents... and Getting the tatoo burned off... i'll get the divorce papers... i'm sorry."  
" I love you Haley." Without replying she took her belongings and drove off into the night, and little did he know he wouldn't see her for 5 years. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ NaThaN NoW  
  
" Mr. Scott.. Line 1" Said the secretary as Nathan walked in decked out in his Armani suit, his Hair was gelled back, and she was carrying his leather breifcase.  
" Hello?" Nathan answered as he sipped his coffee out of the mug that reads " #1 Daddy" Which was gicven to him on Father's Day by his son ryder.  
" Nathan my Boy!" Said the joyfull voice of Jack Keller Nathan's boss  
" Oh Hey Jack.. What's up?" Nathan asked  
" I have your schedule for tomorrow.. you know New York."  
" Ok Thanks...ummm My wife and Kids are coming.. is that a problem?"  
" Of Course not Say hello from me."  
" Ok."  
" Bye Now." Jack said  
" Bye." Nathan started to type on his computer  
  
" Hi Daddy." Ryder said as he jumped into Nathan's arms -- rachel ( Ryder's Twin Sister ) Came running down the long wooden corridor Followed her was his Beautiful wife Peyton---  
" Have you guys packed yet?" Nathan asked kissing his wife  
" Of Course." Rachel giggles Rachel and Ryder are 4 years old  
" I Love you." Nathan smiles as they share a group hug in the foyer of their Large house in Tree Hill, North Carolina  
  
HaLey NoW " I'm Haley your waitress tonight." She said hunching over the large booth full of people who spend more in a day than she does in a week. Haley works as a waitress in New York at a restrurant called " The suede room." an exclusive clubs for only v.i.ps " One Martini." Said the women in a fur coat " ok." Haley said as she went to go get them their drinks  
  
" Hi sweetie." She said as she kissed her husband Jake  
" Hey hunnie." He said kissing her back  
" Is Lila asleep?"  
" Yeah."  
" Tomorow i have a big buisness party tomorrow so i'll be home late."  
" Who's?"  
" Jack Keller... or something."  
" Never heard of him." They walk into the bedroom of the loft in the middle of New york city.  
  
- The next day -  
" C'mon Peyt.. The kids will be fine with Fran (( Nat's secretary))."  
" Ok... We'll see you later.  
" Hiya Nate, and Peyt hahahaha." Jack laughed at his own joke They got into the limo, and headed to the Suede Room  
" ahh monseiour keller," Said the man in the front of the resteraunt " Right this way."  
" Hey I'm Haley your waitress, would you l---." Nathan looked up from his menu to see the face of Haley James.. Peyton noticed too.  
" Haley?" Peyton asked  
" Yeah."  
" This is my hus.." Peyton started to say  
" You two are..." Haley said  
" Yeah.. I missed you Haley." She looked at him, and said: " Are you ready to order."  
" yeah I think." he said as he tried to sneak a peek up her black skirt. Peyton whispered..." Do you want to share the Steak? He whispered back " sure." -- Updating soon-- 


	2. Meet Emma

Peyton continues to flip through the menu, to try to find something to eat.  
" I'll have an iced tea for now." Said Peyton smiling.  
" I'll have a disarono on the rocks." Said Jack  
" Water for me please." said Nathan with a half smile  
" I'll be right back with your drinks." Said Haley turning around and walking off. Nathan looks up to see a beautiful women with straight platinum blonde hair that glimmered as much as her steletto heels. She was wearing a cashmeire sweater, and a mini skirt, and she was headed right towards the table.  
" Hi Jack she said smiling as she sat down."  
" Hey hunnie." he said kissing her, as she smiled with teeth as white as snow  
" And you must be Nathan." said the woman " I'm Emma, Jack's wife."  
" Nice to meet you." Said Nathan He pauses and Peyton nudges him " Oh... umm this is my wife Peyton."  
" Hi Peyton, Peyton what an odd name." she said laughing Peyton smiled as she whispered something to Nathan, she grabbed her leather purse, kissed Nathan, and walked out.  
" What's her problem?" asked Emma  
" The kids are in the hotel room, and it's getting late, you know."  
  
" So where are you staying?"  
"The Jameson.. an penthouse."  
" Can i come by sometime.. like tomorrow."  
" Sure. around 4:00 because Peyton will be out with the kids." Emma grabbed her palm pilot, and penciled the date in  
  
" What a dinner." Said Jack taking the last bite of his filet mingon.  
" I got the tab." Said Nathan grabbing the check  
" Well I'll see you tomorrow. Said Emma as she left with Jack Nathan filled out the tab.. and on the bottom wrote " 555-0702 Call me!"  
  
" NATE!!!" Peyton called from the kids bedroom  
" WHAT?" He screamed from his bed  
" I'm Taking Ryder and Rachel to the Statue of Liberty.. I'll have my cell if you need me."  
" Ok." He said putting a pillow over his face." The door shut, and his phone rang he grabbed it:  
" Hello?"  
" It's Haley, i was wondering if you wanted to go ot to lunch and you know catch up."  
" Umm tomorrow i can." He replied thinking about what he would tell Peyton.  
" Ok... I'll pick you up at about 11:45-12:00, The Jameson right?"  
" Yeah."  
" Bye."  
" Bye." Nathan hung up the phone, and started to straighten up the room for Emma's visit.  
Nathan was laying on the couch when he heard knocking:  
"Nathan... it's Emma. He opened the door to see Emma wearing black boots a black mini, and a red tank top."  
" Hey."  
" Hey." She walked in, and started to get comfortable, and before they both knew it, they were on top of eachother, and Emma was removing her shirt and skirt and bra, and her black thong, He was in his boxers, and under-shirt, and eventuallty they had sex.  
  
" Wow." Said Emma as she put on her boots  
" ummmm.. I don't think what we did was right."  
" Yeah." Said emma as she walked out " Bye Nathan." Nathan walked back into the bedroom, and made his bed. He looked at the family portarait and started to smile.  
  
Peyton walked in with Ryder and Rachel eactly at 6:00, just in time for dinner.  
  
HALEY " Hey Baby." She said hugging her husband He held her tight, and stroked her brown hair, and asked: " Who is Nathan?" " Huh?" " Nathan.... it was in this..." He held up a pale pink book, with pictures of them, and other personal things she wrote about him. " That was my first husband." " Oh." He replied as he tossed it into the fire place " Honey!" " Hey.. You're married to me now." He said as he swung her back and kissed her. Haley watched as her old memories got burned... in the fire she saw her in the same position, except Nathan was the one taking her breath away. 


End file.
